The Romance That Blossomed From an Invasion (A KirbySusie Fanfiction)
by BrandonGreen76
Summary: The universe has a weird way of making things work. Everyone knows that. But can the universe make you fall in love with your enemy? Kirby and Susie find out why the answer is "Yes, it can". SPOILERS for Kirby Planet Robobot! P.S I do NOT own Kirby. Nintendo does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The Battle of  
Overload Ocean

Kirby had finally made it to the end of Overload Ocean. And that could only mean one thing: the true enemy of the area was close. Kirby entered the end area and, like usual, was given an item by Bandana Dee. He choose the Poison ability before entering the door.

Kirby expected another giant robot or a least one that very strong. But what he saw when he entered the room moments before left him awestruck and left his scarlet blushing colored cheeks red. There, standing at the right side of the arena, was a robot like figure that Kirby could see was distinctly female. She was almost his height with long and beautiful magenta hair held by a almost noticeable gold clip.

Then, she turned around. This action only left him only more speechless. Although she didn't have a mouth, the rest of her face made up for it. She had two large completely cyan-colored eyes and blushed cheeks. She also sported a white v-neck suit with a collar that extended all the way up past her head, also forming a hood, with a long grey skirt below which vaguely resembled a boot shaped piece.

Then, she spoke. "Heehee", she giggled, which made Kirby's heart jump a bit. "I didn't expect to see a native all the way out here." To Kirby, she sounded like an angel.

"Excuse my manners", she started. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Susie, executive of assistant of the Haltmann Works Company."

"Um...H-Hi? M-Mine is...Kirby...", Kirby stuttered.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Kirby", Susie politely said. While Kirby's heart was still beating like a drum, it was strange to see a potential enemy be so polite.

"Just look at this planet", Susie said. "Clean air, fresh water...There is a wealth of natural resources to be found here."

"But all of you who live in this world take that wealth for granted", Susie said, as the tone of her voice went from polite to slightly serious as she looked down and shook her head.

"What?" Kirby said, slightly confused.

"What I'm saying is it's regrettable", Susie explained. "But at any rate, our Mechanizing Occupation Project is now under way. And you, and your people, have been identified as...obstacles."

Kirby's heart finally stopped beating as he grew upset. "ExCUSE me?!" Kirby squealed, mad at the fact that she would say such a thing.

"Yes...obstacles", she said again, probably just to irritate him. "And our most sincere condolences, and I'm sorry you had to come all this way, but I'm afraid..." she started.

"...YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!", she yelled before taking out a controller and pressing a button on it, summoning a giant robot suit. She jumped in and activated it.

Suddenly, Kirby didn't care about the butterflies in the stomach feeling he had at that point. He could clearly see she wasn't playing around. "Alright...", Kirby thought. "Here goes nothing!"

*Enter The Heat Of Battle!*

*FIGHT!*

Susie's mech suit jumped at Kirby, but he slid under it at the last second. After getting behind the mech suit, he threw some poison in the shape of a water ball at Susie, and it hit the mech.

"Why you-!" Susie squealed angrily as she turned around. Suddenly, the mech suit charged at Kirby with it's hands spinning. Kirby jumped, went behind it, and put a puddle of poison in the line of direction the suit was going when it would turn around.

Needless to say, this action worked, and puddle damaged the suit but not by much. "HA!" Susie laughed. "Child's play!"

Then, the mech hovered into the air and the drill on the bottom of it launched at Kirby and it hit him.

"Ow!" Kirby squealed. "Oh come on, that's playing dirty!" And he sealed those words by kicking the mech out of the air and on to the ground with, to Susie's surprise, an impressive amount of force.

Susie got up with a noticeable look of anger on her face. "That's it!" she exclaimed. She then jumped to the middle of the arena and drilled into a hole. This caused a giant platform to appear from the ground.

She then activated two androids on the back of the robo suit. She then launched them at Kirby. But he dodged them no problem. But one exploded right in front of him and sent him flying into a wall, causing a little blood to come out of his mouth.

"Are you trying to fight?" Susie taunted.

Kirby wiped the blood off his mouth and threw five poison orbs at Susie. She dodged four of the orbs but the fifth one knocked her off the platform. Despite this, she landed safely, and launched two more androids at Kirby.

However, he was smart enough to kick the android back at her because he knew what would happen if it made contact to anything.

The android exploded when it made contact with Susie, and she flew back a little. The other android exploded but Kirby avoided it.

"Stay still already!" shrieked Susie, as she launched two more androids at our hero of the stars. This time when they made contact with Kirby, they pushed him towards one of the walls at full speed. Then, at the last second, the pink puffball redirected the androids towards the source of their origin.

It seemed like the androids were very powerful, because when they hit Susie, her mech stopped responding.  
"Huh?!" Susie cried. The mech's floating hands fell on the ground. As the whole suit exploded, Susie flew up into the air as she was screaming. Then she fell face first onto the ground.

*K.O!*

Kirby slowly walked up to Susie. "What now, Ms. I-Think-I'm-All-That?" he taunted.

Susie then got up slowly and dusted herself off. "I'd love to make up a comeback", she started. "But I have somewhere else to be." She giggled, took out her remote, and summoned an flying drone.

She grabbed on to it's handle and laughed (sorta evilly) as the drone took her away.

Kirby watched her leave. "Geez", he thought. "I've never seen a bad guy be so polite. And she was really determined to get rid of me. I better watch out for her...but..."

Suddenly, that butterfly feeling in his stomach came back. Why did that happen every time he thought of his new enemy? Was it possible...that he liked her? "No, no, no...that's ridiculous! Why would I like her? It's probably something I ate earlier."

And with that, he headed to the new area, Gigabyte Grounds.

"Ugh", Susie thought as she headed for the end area of Gigabyte Grounds. "I can't believe I got my butt handed to me by a native. I have to make sure #M-7110 doesn't fail! But..."

She felt something she never felt before. Something she never think she would feel period. ESPECIALLY for a native. Guilt. Guilt over trying to destroy him. Why would she feel something like that? Was it possible that...she felt sorry for him?

"No, no, no...that's absurd! Why would I feel sorry for a native? I probably feel guilty over not destroying him back there! That's all!"

And with that, she continued to the end of Gigabyte Grounds to prepare the company's security guard for Kirby's arrival...

I do NOT own Kirby. Kirby belongs to Nintendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Confessions Well Needed

After fighting through mechanized versions of old rivals, dogfighting a Haltmann Kabula, brawling a mechanized Meta Knight, and a clone of Dedede, Kirby made it. He made it to the heart of Access Arc. He was brave but pondered about what awaited him. Giant Robot? A clone of himself? Susie?

"Gah!" Kirby groaned as he blushed from thinking of Susie at that moment of pondering. Susie was the secretary of the Haltmann Company. Ever since he first meet her, he always had this butterfly stomach feeling.

At first he thought it was something he ate. But the more he meet her, the more angelic her voice got and the more beautiful she got. He knew he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with Susie.

"Ugh!" Kirby groaned in his head. "Why do I like her?! LOVE her, nonetheless! Why!"

Kirby sighed heavily. He knew what he had to do. He would probably be embarrassed. Maybe even laughed at. But he couldn't hold in his feelings anymore.

With a few breathers, he entered the door. And wouldn't you know it, Susie was standing there in the middle of the room. She turned to see the pink puffball standing there as well. She simply waved at him.

"This is the Haltmann Works Company's head office", she explained suddenly. "This is the heart of the company."

"And here you are, as though it was your own living room", Susie said in a polite but slightly aggressive tone. "You natives need to be taught manners!"

"Said the secretary of a company that took over our planet with no warning whatsoever", Kirby retorted, but Susie ignored it. For some reason, Susie thought it was cute how he always had a comeback for his enemy. But she didn't want HIM to know that.

"You know", she started. "It's wonderful to work in a perfectly controlled environment. But that's something you'd never understand."

"Popstar already WAS a "perfectly controlled environment" before you jerks showed up!" Kirby retorted angrily, forgetting what he told himself what he would do once he got here. "I'm tired of this! Let's just settle this!"

"Well", Susie repiled. "Funny you'd want to do that. Because I have something special for you today."

Kirby's face went from anger to confusion. Susie then took out her remote control-like device and pressed a button on it. This summoned four cranes to bring in a familiar face. It looked like the mechanized Meta Knight (Mecha Knight) but more...advanced.

"Have a sneak peek at our latest product, hot off the production line!" Susie announced in a TV spokesperson-like tone. "It's been completely updated with the newest technology. It's capable of working for 24 hours without recharging, and it's been programmed to be a merciless fighting machine."

"We called it Mecha Knight+!" Susie explained, still in a TV spokesperson-like tone and stepped back. "I hope you like it. Have a nice day! Buh-bye!"

When she finished, Mecha Knight+ activated and powered up his sword. The mechanized puffball then charged at Kirby. "Please! If could beat him before..." Kirby retorted to Susie's performance of introducing Mecha Knight+. "I can beat him again!" He then charged back at Mecha Knight+.

_

After an intense battle, Kirby beat Mecha Knight+. The metal mask broke of Mecha Knight+, turning him back into Meta Knight. He nodded at Kirby before flying away.

"Improbable...No, Impossible!"

Kirby turned to his right to see a wide eyed Susie covering her mouth in shock.

"A machine made by the mother computer lost...Twice!" Susie spluttered in disbelief.

"Yeah", Kirby started. "Your first mistake was relying on a computer to get rid of a star warrior. Me, actually."

Susie was enraged. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "It's time to take matters into my own extremities!"

She took out her remote control-like device again. But before she could be press the button, she was interrupted by a noticeable sigh from Kirby.

"Susie", he started, with his butterfly-stomach feeling growing stronger every second. He started to blush as well. "This might be very weird and wrong for me to say. And considering the things I've said to you and for the fact of our fight in Overload Ocean AND for the fact that you've been trying to kill me...you might just see me as some sort of crazy person. But...I'm done pretending. I need to get this weight of my shoulders."

Susie lowered her remote in confusion and just a little bit concern. Then what Kirby said next completely turned her world around:

"Susie...I love you."

Susie froze. Her eyes once again went wide from shock. Nearly half of her face went from white to red in only a second. The remote slipped out of her hand and feel onto the floor. She almost fainted on spot, too. She put her hands on her head and looked on the floor shaking her head.

"No wonder I've been feeling guilty and strange around him", Susie said in her mind through all of the million thoughts that went throughout it. "He loved me! And he still does!"

She suddenly felt her artificial heart beating faster then it ever had been in her life. She felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "Do these feelings mean..." she started as she stopped shaking her head. "...I love him back?" Part of her didn't want to believe that. But another part of her desperately wanted to be with Kirby.

The part that loved Kirby won out, and once she reconciled herself, she took a deep breath and said:

"Kirby...I love you too."

Kirby felt his cheeks burning and spine shivering. His butterfly-stomach feeling grew impossibly big.  
But before he could reply...

"That's enough, you two", an almost booming voice said.

The blushes on their faces quickly went away as they looked around before they looked to their left to see a chair that wasn't their before. It then turned around to reveal a round figure dressed fancily with purple hair and a purple mustache with a gold communicator on his left ear. He also had the same colored eyes as Susie.

"M-Mr. Haltmann! Sir!" Susie spluttered, blushing and nervous that he heard the whole thing.

"Hello, 'Kirby' ", he said politely as he headed their way. "I must thank you for looking after my secretary."

He went up to Susie, who jumped back a bit. "Susie, dismissed. You're done here", he told her.

"B-But..." she stuttered before he interrupted her. "You may step down now", he replied with a wave of his hand.

She looked down on the floor and sighed sadly. "Yes, sir..." she said sadly, before looking at Kirby then leaving. He watched her leave with a concerned and sad look on his face. But the two were unaware that Susie went up on a nearby platform and watched them.

"Ahem", the man coughed, getting Kirby's attention. "Well then..."

"I am the president and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company", the figure said, introducing himself. "My subordinates call me...President Haltmann."

"So you're the one behind all this!" Kirby said with just a hint of anger in his tone.

"Precisely", Haltmann replied. "Now...native pink thing. Take a look at this."

With two claps of his hands, the floor underneath them split apart revealing a large platform with a large, strange looking machine behind it.

"Absolutely incredible", he laughed. "Indeed. It's truly marvelous!"

"What...exactly am I looking at?" Kirby asked as he walked onto the platform.

"We've analyzed the most advanced civilizations in the know universe. And with that knowledge, we reactivated this", Haltmann explained. "The Mother Computer, Star Dream."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Kirby asked. "For me, to be honest."

"Well...Allow me to elaborate...", Haltmann slowly said, which made Kirby and Susie uneasy.

"In compliance with the business plan drafted by Star Dream", the CEO explained. "Effective today, you are..."  
With another clap of his hands, he summoned a gold mech suit, which looked like a more threatening version of Susie's. Kirby jumped back a bit and gasped. Susie also gasped but quietly so she wouldn't be heard.

Haltmann then planted himself in the chair into the suit. He pressed a few controls and activated it. He then pressed his gold communicator and it summoned goggles. Then he finished his earlier sentence.

"...TERMINATED!" Haltmann exclaimed. He then summoned a tall platform and also summoned androids that looked like Susie.

"Alright, Haltmann!" Kirby said. "Bring It!"

_

After Kirby landed the finishing blow, the mech suit exploded and sent Haltmann flying up, surprisingly with the chair. He then landed on the ground.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You ungrateful native!" Haltmann yelled suddenly after pounding his fists onto his chair causing Kirby to jump back. "You need to be taught your place!"

"Savages! Savages! Savages! Savages!" he yelled while pounding his fists on the chair over and over. "YOU'RE ALL WILD SAVAGES!" His voice seem to shake the entire Access Arc.

"Whoa!" Kirby squealed. "Calm down!"

Haltmann only ignored Kirby's suggestion and flew into the air.

"Your insolence must be punished!" he announced. "Watch me activate Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence. And you filthy natives will be..."

He jumped into the Star Dream's cockpit before yelling:

"ERADICATED!"

He then pressed a few controls which summoned a helmet. He put on, but then a blur came in and took the helmet. When it landed both Kirby and Haltmann knew who that blur was.

"Susie?!" they both cried.

The Star Dream's cockpit suddenly began to short-circuit. "Susie!" Haltmann exclaimed. "What did you...?! I...I can't...cont...rol..." He then fainted on the spot.

"Yippee!" cheered Susie. "I thought this day would never come! Star Dream is all mine now, Mr. Haltmann. Some start-up company will pay top dollar for this! That's what you get for messing with my man!"

Kirby blushed immediately after she said that. She just called him her's! When turned to look at the blushing mess that was Kirby, she giggled.

"What?" she laughed as she put a hand on her hip and tilted her head playfully. "We're a couple now, aren't we? Don't girlfriends normally called their boyfriends their's?"

Kirby smiled and nodded, still blushing.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked. "Like a cool corporate spy, don't you think?"

"Actually, you know what?" she said. "You probably have no idea what I'm saying."

"Yeah", Kirby said with honesty in his tone. "I really don't."

"Eh, whatever", she replied. "Anyway, the program controller is all I need."

She floated the controller over her head. "Poor Star Dream!" she laughed. "Your entire database will soon be mine!"

She then put the controller on her head. But then, the Star Dream started to shoot lightning everywhere.

"What the-?" Kirby said before Susie got hit from one of the strikes. She screamed as the helmet flew off her head.

"Susie!" Kirby cried as he ran over to his injured lover. He tapped her head a few times before he heard a strange voice.

"BEEP BEEP BOOP", the voice said. The voice was distinctly female but robotic. "I...THIS...AM...IS..."

Kirby soon realized that the voice was coming from somewhere around the Star Dream. "...INFINITE...OPERATING...SYS...STAR DREAM...

Kirby then found out the voice was coming from the machine itself.

"SYNTAX ERROR...I AM...HALTMANN...?" It said. Then Haltmann raised his head, only to reveal the machine was talking through him, due to his dead orange eyes.

"OVERWRITING IRRELEVANT ERROR...PLEASE WAIT..."

A few seconds passed, before Star Dream spoke again.

"BEEP BOOP...A...HEM...", she started. "THROUGH...THIS ORGANIC BODY...I HAVE STUDIED...ALL FORMS OF LIFE.

"THE GOAL OF THIS COMPANY HAS ALWAYS BEEN PROSPERITY", he said. "UNFORTUNATELY, YOU IMPERFECT, FRAGILE LIFE FORMS WERE A LIABILITY."

Kirby gulped. He did not like were the robotic god was going with this.

"SO YOU ARE INVITED TO WITNESS THE END OF HISTORY", she said.

"What?!" Kirby screamed in his head as he went wide eyed.

"A NEW AGE SHALL BEGIN - AN AGE OF INFINITE PROSPERITY", Star Dream said. "ENJOY YOUR DESTRUCTION."

Suddenly, the Access Arc began to rumble and shake as Star Dream detached herself. The roof suddenly opened up and Star Dream flew away.

_(AREA 7: Mind in a Program)_

Kirby woke up Susie and told her what happened. She went wide eyed.

"No...this wasn't supposed to happen", Susie said. "No...we can't let it!"

Susie then took out her controller device and pressed a button which summoned a mech suit. One that looked like the ones Kirby had been using throughout the whole adventure.

"All I wanted was to steal Star Dream", Susie said. "And teach the old man a lesson. Was that too much to ask? Just look at this mess..." She sighed heavily. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kirby giving her a warm smile.

"Don't blame yourself", Kirby kindly said. "You just...tried to do the right thing, that's all." Susie then felt better.

"Thanks, sweetie", she replied. "But right now, we can't just stand here and let ourselves get destroyed by some crazy machine! Take the armor and stop that thing!"

"Got it!" Kirby replied. He jumped into the suit giving it his image. He then put on his goggles. But before he was about to leave, there was a rumbling. The two turned to the window to see the halberd flying by, with Meta Knight on the deck.

The Popstar warrior nodded at the young hero, and the young hero nodded back. They what they had to do. Kirby then went out the window and his suit inhaled the entire Halberd, downloading it's data.

The suit then morphed into a hybrid of itself and the Halberd. It went to the window to see Susie. She gasped in awe as the ship nodded at her. Kirby and Meta Knight then flew after Star Dream for the final battle.

"Please...my little knight in shining armor", Susie said as she prayed for Kirby and his safe return. "You have to stop it!"

"If anyone can do it, it's you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The Aftermath of the Finale

Kirby woke up out of the daze he received. When he woke up, he found himself on the top of a small hill.

"Ugh...", the pink fluff moaned. "What happened?"

He looked around his eyes widening with each look. Dreamland was no longer mechanized. Everything was back to normal. Kirby then realized with a joyful smile on his face, he had defeated Star Dream.

"Kirby?"

The little puffball heard his name being called, he didn't quite catch who's voice it was calling him, so he waited for the voice to sound again.

"KIRBY!" the voice yelled in what seemed to be an overjoyed tone. Kirby turned around to see his new soul mate, Susie happily rushing towards him.

"SUSIE!" Kirby squealed in the same overjoyed tone as Susie pulled him into a tight, lovesick embrace and showered his face with kisses. Even though she didn't have a visible mouth, Kirby still felt the warm sensation of soft lips scouring his face.

"Oh Kirby, thank the clockwork stars that you're alright!" Susie said as she  
hugged the little fluff.

"Same to you!" Kirby happily replied.

The two continued to hug each other tightly. Here they were. They were the apple of each other's eyes and here they were happily cuddling.

Then the little pink puffball remembered something.

"Um...Susie?" Kirby said.

Starry like eyes met with cyan colored ones as Susie broke the hug.

"Yes?"

"I...Um...I'm sorry for what happened in Overload Ocean."

The half-robot was confused until she remembered something. She remembered the fight they had only moments after they first met.

"Oh...That...", Susie said. She could tell her recently made boyfriend felt bad over the incident, so she gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and hugged him again. "You shouldn't be", the ex-secretary reassured him. "I started the whole thing. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Once again, starry eyes met with cyan ones. "Susie..." Kirby started. "Why did you react like that when I told I loved you?"

"Well", Susie replied as she planted her hand on Kirby's cheek. "I never really understood love. I thought it was just some pointless emotion that always got in the way of everyting. But I felt a little bit of it when I met you. And when you said that you loved me, my perception of emotions seemed like it got cut in half."

"Whoa", Kirby said as his eyes seemed to sparkle as he blushed. "I did that?"

"Yes, you did", Susie replied as she started to blush as well. "I guess you have that power."

The two continued to look at each other with slightly blushing faces.

Then, they heard something. It was Kirby's stomach growling.

Susie giggled. "Hungry, my little pinkie?"

"Yeah, I guess I am", Kirby said. "There's some apples down there on that tree over there, if you're hungry too."

"Yeah, I could eat", Susie said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kirby said.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

You Two Are What Now!?

"Um...Kirby?" Susie said nervously. "I don't think this is a good idea."

The two were standing outside the door of the recently repaired Castle Dedede.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"I mean...are you sure everyone will like me? I WAS a big part of today's...um...'recent events'".

"Oh, come on! You're just talking stupid! Of course everyone will like you! I liked you, didn't I?"

That made Susie blush and feel a little bit better.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Susie replied. "Ok...I'm ready."

Kirby opened the door and...

"KIRBY!" Everyone in the castle exclaimed in joy.

Literally, all of Kirby's friends were there. Dedede, Escargoon, Bandana Dee, Taranza, Magolor, Meta Knight, and even the Squeak Squad!

Kirby and Susie were almost taken aback by this.

"I gotta admit," Dedede said. "Nice work of kickin' that giant orb into next week!"

"Yeah!" Daroach said. "I've never see a more heroic feat!"

"Thanks!" Kirby said. "But I actually brought someone with me! Everyone, this is Susie!"

"Hello, everyone", Susie said in a polite but slightly nervous tone. "Pleased to meet you all."

Kirby was right when he said his friends would like her. Everyone greeted her politely.

"But that's not the biggest news!" Kirby said with a cheerful tone as he took hold of Susie's hand. "I've got a girlfriend now!"

If silence could kill, everyone in the room would be dead.

Everyone just stared wide eyed at the couple, jaws almost hitting the floor. Even Meta Knight! He had saw them in the Access Arc and thought they had become friends. But not even he saw this coming.

"What?" Bandana Dee managed to sputter.

"Oh, come on guys!" Kirby said. "It had to happen one day!"

"Yeah, but...wasn't she a villain?" Escargoon said.

"If I was still a villain, I wouldn't be holding hands with this cutie, now would I?" Susie said has she pointed at a now blushing Kirby.

"Ok, you got us there", Daroach said. "But...exactly how long were you two a thing?"

"Only for some hours", Kirby said.

"To be blunt", Susie said.

"Well, congrats on the relationship!" Spinni said.

"Same from me", Meta Knight finally said. "I find your relationship interesting."

"Thank you all", Susie said. "And, Mr. Meta Knight, was it? I apologize for what I did to you."

"It is fine", Meta Knight said. "It was Star Dream that mechanized me, not you."

"Alright", Dedede said. "Now that that's all said and done..." he said before snapping his fingers summoning two waddles dees carrying a giant cake. "Who wants cake!"

"I DO!" Kirby squealed as he let go of Susie's hand and ran towards the cake.

"Whoa! Easy there, cowboy!" Daroach yelled.

Susie giggled. She knew she was gonna like Popstar.


	5. Question

Hey, I know I'm late asking this, but do you guys wanna see a sequel of this? If you do, tell me what you think it should be about.


End file.
